Smurf Disaster: Obliteration
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: An OC explains his story after the Smurf Village got bombed as he was one of few survivors. Inspired by the UNICEF Smurf Commercial. Character POV.
1. Ch 1: Survive

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Obliteration...

It's the only word I know, its the word that described what happened here.

It was complete destruction.

It began on a normal day awhile I was finishing up a Chemical Expirement in my Mushroom House, I was busy making myself some Hydrochloric Acid. It's an acid usually dilluted in the average animal's digestive tract, but in large amounts can eat away at matter like crazy. I seen it dissolved a squirrel one time, but that's an entirely different story.

I'm not like the other Smurfs, one things for certain is that my skin is grass green instead of sky blue, another is that I'm 4 apples tall instead of 3 apples tall, and another was that I have a full head of brown hair instead of baldness. My clothes were camouflaged, I wore camouflaged pants and smurf hat. Sometimes I wear a camouflaged jacket, sometimes I don't. I'm actually quite lean compared to the Smurfs, and my metabolism is quite slow. I could go three days without feeling hungry, in fact my slow metabolism is a great advantage to whats to come.

Unlike the other Smurfs who seemed to be always happy and enthusiastic, I'm quite the opposite. I'm sometimes grumpy, sometimes angry, and almost always never smile. Only on special occasions that I ever show my teeth, it's not rotted or anything but my emotions are mostly neutral. I'm not that social, I'm authorative. So authorative that Papa Smurf seemed to fear the sight of me almost, all the other smurfs respect me and I also respect them back.

I have nothing to loose, my Human Father had left me and my Smurfette Mother died giving birth to me. I always wondered why Smurfs can't physically reproduce, it doesn't make sense. Without Sexual or Asexual Reproduction, Multi-Celluar life would be impossible.

Yes, I'm that smart. That was on my mind as I put away my 21st century lab equipment and I stared out the window afterwords, my home happened to be the closest to the lake that happens to be sitting next to the Smurf Village. Such a large lake, I nearly poisoned it several times.

I suddenly spot something flying in the sky, it looked like metal and it was reflecting sunlight as it comes closer to the village. I walked out of the mushroom house and get a closer look with binoculars, it looked like a plane. It is a plane, but something wasn't right. They were triangular shape, painted black, quite cool looking. They weren't making much of a sound, they don't look friendly and that's what hit me.

The smurfs didn't noticed the aircraft, nor can we all hear them approach. My fight and flight response kicks in, my instincts soon take over. I ran inside and pressed a button, aluminum metal sheets descends on the outside of my windows and seals them up, the front door was soon sealed as I remove some wood from the floor revealing a basement.

It was my personal bomb shelter, designed to withstand Nuclear Fallout including Indirect Fire from powerful explosives. It's well down into the earth, I had stocked up food and water for two weeks. There was even a vent that leads to the outside, I could seal it up in there was a Chemical Attack. I sure hope there won't be, I know what Chemical Burns was like by expirence. I'm a Scientist who practice Chemistry after all, or was starting to.

The basement was the same width as the mushroom house, wide enough to walk around in and the only light I have was a few candles I keep on the bottom of the floor. After I lit them, I felt the ground shook.

Muffled noises of explosion rocks above, I sat alone in the dark listening to bomb after bomb fall and detonate on the ground with massive force as I hear my fellow Smurfs scream for mercy. Smurf, I probably counted 237 explosions before I lost count. The bombing lasted for about 20 minutes, it was quite short. With one final great explosion that vibrated the ground for a few seconds everything went silent.

It was selfish of me for not taking a few smurfs into the shelter, but honestly Selfishness wasn't the case. I wanted to but there just was only enough supplies for one Smurf and since I'm very conservative, there wasn't very much.

I blown out my candles and head back up the stairs and opened the hidden door, everything apepars to be shooken out of place when I came out of the basement and into the main room. With the windows sealed, it was still dark. I pressed the same button I pressed earlier and the aluminum sheets withdrow and letted in a lot of light, nearly blinded me.

When I opened my front door and stepped outside, what I saw seemed worse than Hell.

The entire Smurf Village... destroyed, almost a few Mushroom houses remain standing as everything else were partially destroyed to total collapse. There were craters all over the place, they were quite large and there were debris on fire. The trees nearby were toppled over and knocked to the ground, it looked like a battlefield. A simple Blitzkreg it seems, the offender had made quick strike at the village and little standing. My own home was what's little standing.

"Smurf!" I called out, "Are there any Smurfs!"

The only response I got was the echo of my voice, I looked a little closer and saw the final piece of the picture. Dead Bodies.

There were dead smurfs everywhere, familiar neighbors now lie dead on the ground who only minutes ago were at their prime. Not only were they dead, some were in pieces and were missing a few limbs or two. Organs were also spreaded apart with blood spilling onto the ground, a few smurfs appeared to be smashed up against the walls of their homes.

"So they tried to blow us up?" I asked myself, "They didn't come over here in person to kill us so they blow the village up, they killed my friends, nearly killed me. For what?"

As I thought of that answer, I gone through the mushroom homes that had collapsed. I only pulled out dead bodies, I pulled out Greedy Smurf and Painter Smurf. If Painter Smurf were still alive, I bet he wound paint the graphic image of the Smurf Village for history.

I counted up the Smurfs bodies I salvaged, after an hour I managed to get to 27 and I began to hear a baby cry. I looked around the corner, and saw Baby Smurf. The infant was sitting in a clearing full of dead smurfs, with a dead Smurfette lying next to him face down. He survived, and now I'm stuck with him. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms, he continues to cry as I sat him in a spot where I could see him.

I picked up Smurfette's body and took it over to the pile, then I picked up all the other bodies in the area and carried them on my back to the pile. I counted the bodies up to 54 when I stumbled upon what's of Smurfette's house, entirely gone and unrecognisable. Papa Smurf's house was untouched though, I looked inside and didn't see the Village Leader inside.

Brainy Smurf's house was also untouched, no sign of the smurf himself anywhere. "Missing," I wrote next to their names onto a clipboard which was full of dead smurf's names.

No sign of the Smurflings yet, though I could still hear Baby Smurf's crying. Just about when I counted to 78 dead smurfs, I realized that the chances on finding a single adult smurf alive was slim.

Just when I finished dragging both Hefty and Brainy Smurf's bodies back to the pile, I began to comb the village floor for the Smurflings. There was no point in calling out their names, I don't want to give out my voice. I soon walked past a collapsed mushroom house, and I heard smurfy noises.

"Hello?" I called out, "Is anyone there?"

"HELP!" cried a loud squeeky voice, "HELP ME!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Thrive

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Who's there!" I called.

"Snappy!" cried the voice, "Chernov! Help!"

I got on top of the collapsed mushroom house and pulled off some rubble, there was Snappy lying in the rubble. He looked beat up a little bit but I helped him out, once he's out I simply asked him. "Where are all the other smurflings?"

"Here," I heard Slouchy's voice say.

Me and Snappy continued digging in the pile and pulled out Slouchy, Nat, and an unconcious Sassette. They seemed to have scratches and bruises but are otherwise okay, Sassette seemed to have passed from shock but looks perfectly fine. I slapped her face hard as I can and she instantly woke up, "What happened!" she cried as right after her eyes blinked open.

"You tell me," I said rudely, "I have been looking all over for you guys, thankfully you didn't end up like the others."

"Others?" asked Snappy.

"Look around, hear around." I told them, "The village is destroyed."

The look on the Smurflings' faces was horror, they looked around and saw all the destroyed mushroom houses. It was gruesome, too much for children to handle. "Where is everybody?" cried Sassette, "Where's Smurfette!"

"I am everybody," I told them, "Everyone else is dead or missing."

They heard Baby Smurf crying from a distance, I realized I left him next to the pile of dead smurfs I've been gathering up. The Smurflings took off running towards the crying and I quickly followed them, they found Baby Smurf crying as he sits on a log. Smurfette's body was nearby and that's what Sassette ran for, "Smurfette!" cried Sassette as she got to her knees and shook her sister, "Wake up! Please wake up!"

"Holy Smurf," gasped Slouchy as he stares at the bodies, "How the?"

"She feels cold," muttered Sassette as she feels Smurfette's hand, I saw a tear drip off of her face. I approached Sassette slowly and picked her up as she lets go of Smurfette and she burst out crying awhile she hugs me, I never knew how close they really were and I could see the boy Smurflings showing greif as well.

"Everyone I loved is gone," sobbed Sassette, "All gone forever!"

"Not quite Sassette, you still got us." said Nat.

"Yeah, we're here for you." said Snappy.

"You don't see the whole picture do you?" I asked them stirnly as I put Sassette down.

"What?" asked Slouchy.

"The whole Village is gone, we're the only ones left, and there isn't going to be any more food or fresh water to drink after the next few days." I told them, "To top it all, once our dead friends start to decompose it would make things even worse."

Suddenly we began to hear moaning in a collapsed Mushroom house nearby, I ran up to the rubble and digged through it and saw a Smurf hand stick out. It was moving and I grabbed it, and I pulled a living Adult Smurf out of the rubble. The smurf's body was covered in bruises and stratches but nothing to serious, I looked at his eyes and noticed something odd.

"Thank you," he said as he hugs me, "Have you seen my glasses?"

"Brainy!" I cried as I hugged him back, "I thought you were dead as well."

"When those bombs start dropping I just knew I have to take cover, I've seen this coming you know." said Brainy.

"I seen it coming too," I said, "Oh right, your glasses."

I saw Brainy's spectacles lying nearby, I picked them up and gave them to the smurf and he puts them back on. "Holy Smurf," cried Brainy as he saw the pile of bodies, "Is everyone smurfed?"

"They're either dead or missing Brainy," I said, "I haven't found Papa Smurf yet but I think Grandpa Smurf is among the deceased."

"I saw a bomb landed right on top of Papa Smurf," claimed Brainy, "Blew him apart like smitherines."

"Where did you last see him?" I asked.

"Around here," said Brainy as he points out the direction.

"Okay, you kids don't go anywhere." I ordered, "I don't think you wanna be poking around in this new world, normally I would say your not ready for this but I'm honestly sure that our demise would be must worse than those who are already dead."

Awhile the Smurflings were puzzled with that thought, Briany lead the way and we come across the Village Ruins and we approached a crator with some debris over it. "This is it," said Brainy.

When I pull the debris back I was horrified at the sight of Papa Smurf, so horrified that it didn't even look like him. Brainy can't contain his lunch and he ran off trying not to puke, "Are you okay Brainy?" I asked.

He was out of sight when I hear him vomit, "I'm okay," he groaned, "Just give me a moment."

Handling Papa Smurf's remains was harder than it's appearance, luckily I managed to find a bed sheet nearby and I spread it over Papa Smurf's upper body just to hide the gore and prevent the Smurflings from seeing it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Revive

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I carried Papa Smurf's body back to the pile of dead smurfs, the Smurflings watch as I dumped him on top of the pile. The corpse rolled back down to the ground, indicating on how big the pile was. They knew by the legs sticking out of the bedsheet was Papa Smurf, they made no question on who the Smurf is.

When nightfall came, we made as small campfire before me and Brainy sat on the log. Baby Smurf, along with the Boy Smurflings were fast asleep near the fire cuddled up in a blanket but Sassette was still holding onto Smurfette's body crying slightly. Seeing those bodies gave it a very scary feeling in the night, it was quiet enough already as there were no crickets chirping.

"What are we going to do Chernov?" asked Brainy, "There's nothing left here for us, everyone is dead and everything is destroyed. Are we smurfed?"

"Your house is still standing Brainy," I said, "Along with Papa Smurf's house, right now we need to figure out how to dispose of all these dead. We can't bury them, if we do then rain would come by and bubble them out of their graves and they..."

"Don't tell me the rest," interupted Brainy, getting grossed out.

"Okay."

"So what's the solution?"

"It's autum and it's going to get cold tomorrow night, I bet it would snow in a couple days so digging would all be impossible." I said, "So that only leaves one option, we have to burn them."

Sassette looked up and stared at me with shock in her eyes and clutches Smurfette's body tightly, "I'm sorry Sassette, there is just no other way." I said.

Of course, Smurfette's corpse was beginning to turn pale. Rigor Mortis has finally taken over and soon along with the other bodies they'll begin to rot, not a good situation to be in.

"This can't possibly get any more horrifying," said Brainy.

That Smurf and his big mouth, something exploded with thunder after he said that. Scared the smurf out of everybody and the Boy Smurflings were spooked awake awhile a few bodies topple over from the pile and rolled to the ground, "What the smurf was that?" asked Snappy, who was getting very crabby from being rudely awoken.

"Whatever it is, it sure smells," I said as I get up, "I'll go check it out, it might be nothing."

I pulled out my flashlight and walked around the pile of dead bodies and discover a gory sight, a dead Smurf lies on the ground with a huge hole in it's belly. All of the organs were vilontly ripped out of him and were scattered around like toys, the blood pattern indicated that the body must had exploded from within. When Brainy came around the corner to see it for himself, he can't bare to look.

"I think that's Jokey Smurf," I told him as he tries not to puke again, "Look what he's tightly holding in his hand."

Brainy positioned his glasses as a magnefiying glass to get a better look, there were Orange ribbions in the smurf's hands. Indicating that it came from an exploding present, and also indicated that it's Jokey Smurf himself. When the smurflings came around the corner to see the gore, they can't stand the sight of it. "Surprise, jokes on you Jokey," I blurted out, "Sorry, I just have to say that due to ironic purposes."

"So when are we going to burn the bodies?" asked Brainy.

"We can do it now, I have a flamethrower in my basement that we could use." I answered, "It puts out about 1650 degrees Centigrade of flaming Acetylene and Hydrogen, the stuff is compressed and will launch flame up to 183 centimeters at any given target. It's a powerful smurf-size flamethrower, I only use it when I have to and this is one of those days when I have to."

Of course, Sassette still objects the thought and insisted we should bury Smurfette. "And do you think will that be fair for the other smurfs?" I asked her sternly, "This would also be the case if you and Smurfette switch places, we'll smurf the bodies later. Right now, I'm going to do a bit of harvesting."

What I mean of harvesting is that I'm going to view the Smurfs bodies as food, cannibalism it may seem but according to Mother Nature nothing is wasted. At least they'll live on in resource terms, "What do you mean by harvesting?" asked Brainy.

After I discussed what I mean, their jaws dropped. "Not Smurfette!" cried Sassette before she took off back to her sister's body.

"Brainy, keep an eye on the kids awhile I deal with Sassette," I told him, "This wouldn't take long."

As Brainy keeps an eye on the Smurflings, I walked around the corner to find Sassette holding onto Smurfette's body again. She hugs Smurfette's head awhile trying not to cry, I'm no psychologist but I know how she feels by experience.

"Sassette," I said as I sat down indian style and placed my arm around Sassette's shoulder, she soon lets go of Smurfette. "I know how you feel, I also loved someone very close to me a long time ago."

"Who?" asked Sassette.

"My mom," I said, "She is an Adult Smurfette, kind of looks like both you and Smurfette. I don't know about her origins but I do know how she died..."

"How?" asked Sassette.

"She died after bringing me to the world, Cardiac Arrest." I said, "My father believes this is probably why Smurfs don't physically reproduce, I don't know how he did it but growing up without a mother is hard. It took me about a month or two for me to be fully grown, this is why you rarely see me happy but always see me grumpy."

"I want you to listen this carefully Sassette, even though everyone is dead doesn't mean you don't have to stop living." I finally told her, "I don't want you to turn out like me, you know how well the Smurfs think of me. I don't want you to become harden and cold inside, just let them go. This is pretty much how life works it's magic, but it isn't necessary to suffer. If you, Brainy, and the smurflings were dead and I'm the only one who survives. I would spend the rest of my life learning how the world works, exploring it and see what's out there. And make new friends and loved ones along the way."

"Are we going to do that?" asked Sassette.

"Sure we could, there's so much to see and since we are able to live for centuries we would have enough time to learn a lot." I said, "But it all starts here, we'll clean up the mess but forget about rebuilding. I got something more interesting we would do with this plot of land, and we have the resources and smurfpower to do it."

"What are we trying to accomplish?" asked Brainy as he walks around the corner with the smurflings behind him.

"You'll see, but for now we gotta survive," I said, "Survive and thrive, then we'll revive the Smurf race somehow with new smurfs. Tomorrow morning, we'll get started right away."

I picked up Smurfette and we all walked into my mushroom house where we all stayed for the night, it was quite warm compared to outside. With cots and pattings in place for Brainy, the Smurflings, and Baby Smurf, I lie back on my bed and fell asleep for the night. I only wish we've thought of this before, because it was quite cold outside. About 5 degrees Celsius, as cold as your refrigerator.

This is where I have to stop, this story is about the Smurf Village getting destroyed. The aftermath is a different story, I'll might tell you that tale one day but not today. For now, this will be a cliffhanger, for now.

**THE END**


End file.
